


On/Off

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remote vibrators?, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: This week had been awful! Nico has been swarmed with work at all time and he hasn’t been able to even touch his baby projects for a long while. He is growing anxious. All of them are on edge and that makes Sera bitchy, and Jude rude, and Hyeon breaks stuff on accident, and Captain Rosenblack yells at them to behave like a group of overgrown kindergarten children. Hyeon and he had been arriving home late, only to find the dishes half done, still soaking on the sin, and old freezing coaches to sleep in. So they’ve been bickering like a middle-aged couple on the brink of an ugly divorce since Tuesday. So Nico finds himself calling Aaron from a bathroom stall at 3 a.m., during his Friday night shift’s break, close to going into full anxiety attack mode.[Day 17: Collaring | Orgasm Denial ]





	On/Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm motherfucking late but I managed to carry on. I haven't really felt like writing since I came back but I try.  
I'll try my best to do better for the next one. Enjoy?

This week had been awful! Nico has been swarmed with work at all time and he hasn’t been able to even touch his baby projects for a long while. He is growing anxious. All of them are on edge and that makes Sera bitchy, and Jude rude, and Hyeon breaks stuff on accident, and Captain Rosenblack yells at them to behave like a group of overgrown kindergarten children. Hyeon and he had been arriving home late, only to find the dishes half done, still soaking on the sin, and old freezing coaches to sleep in. So they’ve been bickering like a middle-aged couple on the brink of an ugly divorce since Tuesday. So Nico finds himself calling Aaron from a bathroom stall at 3 a.m., during his Friday night shift’s break, close to going into full anxiety attack mode.

Aaron is so nice to him though he relaxes with the sound of his voice. Once he is done with his job for the week, he doesn’t take the subway back home with Hyeon but takes another line to Aaron’s and Aisha’s place. He told him he would ask his sister to be out for the whole morning. And Nico doesn’t need sleep now, deeply caffeinated as he is, but some sort of intense stress management. That’s where his dom fits in best. Well, not actually. Nico has other thoughts about where Aaron actually fits best.

He is waiting for him and they make it quickly to Aaron’s room, right after Nico chugged a whole glass of water. He leaves his sports bag near the door and watches what Aaron has ready for him. Leather cuffs, a spreader bar, a bullet vibrator, another larger remote vibe, a rubber, easy-adapt, cock ring and a fantastic collar with a pretty little ring for a leash. Nico raises an eyebrow at him, smirking.

“I thought you said ‘heavy stress management’...” Aaron coughs, noticeably flustered. He can be really cute, just like an oversized lapdog.

Nico shakes his head. “This is perfect.” He just hopes he doesn’t get wholly hard that soon so they can fit the ring safely.

He waits for Aaron to order him to undress and he is fast to comply eagerly. Aaron has readied his desk chair for himself to sit and there is a beer on his table waiting for him. He drinks much and off-hours but Nico doesn’t feel like he has any right to complain. So he knees on the floor, right in front of the chair, just like Aaron tells him to do. That earns him a caring pat on the head, Aaron’s large and strong hand ruffling his hair. Nico doesn’t turn back but he hears a metallic sound when Aaron knees behind him and he adjusts the length of the spreader bar as he secures it around Nico’s ankles.

“Try moving your legs.” But it’s a close fit and Nico’s thighs are spread wide apart as he’s sitting on his heels that he knows it would leave a sting once they are over. “Good.” He mutters once he is sure that Nico is unable to move around. There is movement again. “Give me young hands.” He asks kindly and Nico is fast to put them behind his back for him to bind them in the leather handcuffs. The inside is soft and pleasant to the touch but it’s stiff and unyielding. There is also a metal ring in those, Nico realizes because Aaron fastens a rope behind him, tying it to the bar with a fastener. His position becomes even more forced and Nico feels the tension building.

Aaron reaches for the collar first and he opens it to circle his neck with it. It’s a wide black leather band that keeps his neck straight, ring at his nape. It’s only a matter of a couple of minutes until Aaron binds the ring with a leash to Nico’s wrists. He is tensed like a cord, waiting and going mad inside. Nico knows he’ll be limp and completely relaxed once Aaron is done with him but, for now, it only set a heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Finally, Aaron fidgets with the ring as he kneels in front of him. His cock is half hard only by getting his gear in. “Hush… We’ll begin soon.” Aaron reassures him as he rolls the oil-silked rubber ring to the base of his dick and further down, trapping his balls within it. Nico lets out an undignified while. “There you go.” Aaron smiles at him and cups his face harshly. “So pretty.” He breathes heavily at the compliment and Aaron pinches at his cheek a tad too harshly.

If he didn’t know better, he’d try to answer him but Nico doesn’t feel like playing full brat now and Aaron hasn’t permitted him to speak yet. He closes his eyes when Aaron stands up once more and Nico closes his eyes, releasing in the feeling of every binding around him. The weight is somehow comforting and so is the pressure. And he can feel his dick trying to harden despite the ring as he thinks of the stings and marks that will be there by lunch. The flow is so slow it nearly pains him and Nico gasps for air.

The small wired bullet vibe is connected to a tiny simple remote and, though he isn’t spread and Nico hasn’t been able to play with his ass this whole week, it’s all lubed up and so small that it fits him easily when Aaron carefully pushes it inside him. Nico is thankful that the remote is oddly shaped and wide enough not to slip in as Aaron turns it on it begins to move at random bounces inside him. Nico lets out a high-pitched moan and his ass clenches around the small toy. Aaron grasps his head between his hands once more and he rubs a calloused finger bellow Nico’s eye as if checking for tears. He isn’t crying though, at least not yet.

“I’ll go back to work but, first of all, where are you?” He asks just to be sure even if he knows Nico's skin is tougher that it looks like. However, it's still a comforting thought, that he cares about him.

"Green," Nico answers plainly. He struggles a bit against his bindings, relishing in the tight sensation of it biting into his skin whenever he doesn't keep the correct position.

Aaron glances at him kindly and ruffles Nico's hair once more. "You are too good for me." He chuckles and sits on his desk, turning on his laptop and looking away from Nico. He watches as Aaron opens an incredibly boring Excel document and begins working for sure.

On one hand, Nico hopes Aaron will get tired of that soon and comes to finally join him. On the other, though, there is a special appeal to being forced to wait helplessly for him, exposed and constricted, without the slightest say in whatever happens. Aaron could turn around right now and do with him he pleases. Or he could make him wait for hours, unable to move to ease his discomfort or fall asleep because of the collar until Aaron finally decides to pay him the slightest attention. He can already picture himself: cock red and unattended, just the briefest brush away from release, knees scraped from trying his best to adjust in the little room he has been given, and body exhausted from holding the same position, only the bindings keeping him still.

Nico sobs quietly on the spot. He can feel himself already slowly getting hard, rubber becoming even tighter against his growing erection. He must sound pathetic, hah, but that only turns him on even faster. He notices how Aaron straightens his back and it takes him a few seconds before he goes back to typing whatever he’s working on. Nico smiles weakly at that. At least he isn’t the only one who is awfully horny and dying for Aaron to make a move.

Turns out Aaron is much more of a resilient man than he’s given credit for and he does make both of them wait for it. Nico’s gaze unfocused a long ago and his eyes feel damp. He is as hard as he can get when Aaron finally pushes his hand back. Nico is breathing unevenly and shivering. His mouth is open ajar and he barely sighs when Aaron kisses the corner of his mouth tenderly. He feels the vibe being pulled out before he sees it. Nico gasps feebly. He must be leaking by now but he can hardly look down if he wants some air to reach his lungs.

He lingers there, kneeling in front of Nico, for a short while and he combs his sweat-soaked blond hair back, away from his eyes. “You are gorgeous.” It makes him whine and close his eyes tight. He feels like a mess.

Aaron stands up again before he can think about a single word and he walks to his bed. When he kneels once more in front of him, Nico looks horrified. So he isn’t going to pity him. No, Aaron wants to torture him even further. He is holding the wireless longer vibe in front of him and the remote in his other hand.

“Where are you?” He asks again, so proper, if such a thing can be said about either of them. His expression softens.

“Green.” Nico answers certainly. He wants to see this through and get the whole heavy stress management Aaron planned for him, whatever it is.

Aaron smiles again and carefully presses the toy inside him. The lube is warm and Nico doesn’t feel any discomfort when he moves it slowly, easing it inside him until it’s buried to the hilt. Nico clenches around it, closing his eyes. Then, Aaron seems to chuckle and he hears a click. Next thing he knows is that he’s closing his fists tight, nails drilling into the palm of his hands and he feels like he could come right here right now if he could.

In front of him, Aaron stands up, fidgeting with the remote idly. “There you go. Now be nice for me just a while longer.” Nico cracks an eye open to glance at him through a teary fog. He sits with the back of his chair between his legs, sort of like the macho cowboys in old films. Aaron stretches to grab his can of beer and he opens it with one hand, taking a sip and holding his gaze smugly, as he suffers.

He looks so good. His jeans are tenting up and Nico licks his lips just from looking at the tight stretch of his denim on his large erection. Then that fucker does something with his fingers and the toy nearly comes to halt within him only for its rumble to grow stronger, more intense. Then he switches it again, alternating leisurely as he pleases, drinking peacefully. Nico feels like he’s going mad. He is driven into the edge time and time again, the toy pressing just in the right direction and then Aaron turns it off. He holds his head up just barely enough for the collar not to be uncomfortable.

He is close, despite the ring’s best efforts. He’s leaking into the floor and, he knows at the back of his head that Aaron will clean up his messes for him. He almost screams when Aaron turns the revolutions even higher only for a short second before turning it off once more. Nico grunts in annoyance, high-pitched and miserable.

“I’m dying…” He whispers, voice reedy and brittle. He could snap at any second.

Nico weeps when he turns it on again. Aaron glances at him from his throne. “Nah, you aren’t.”

He knows he could stop if he wanted him to and Aaron would obey him in a beat. He could say ‘red’ and it would be gone. But Nico doesn’t want gone. He wants release. Hard-earned release and body-wrecking like a trailer running over him. His toes curl, maybe for the tenth time in this last minute and he lets out a barely softened cry when he finally comes. He spills on Aaron’s floor but he isn’t conscious about that until much later. He feels a much smaller tiny orgasm run through him when Aaron doesn’t turn the vibe off immediately. A few drops more in a puddle though.

Nico is weak as a newborn kitten and only the bondage saves him from falling pitifully when Aaron caresses his hair as he rolls the cock ring out. He breathes in like he hasn’t taken a single drop of air in years. Comfort, at last.

He wakes up clean and rested and tucked into a bed and not a shitty ass couch in a corridor. Nico only opens his eyes after a long while turning around, drinking in the smell of the fresh sheets and Aaron’s gel all over him. He likes this part dangerously almost as much as the cumming part of their issue. He glances at Aaron’s clock and nearly jumps out of bed on the spot.

“Hey, you don’t work today.” He hears him say from his desk. So he really had work to do, ugh… He lowkey hope he had slept with him for a short while.

Nico tries to find his voice and he coughs a few times before managing to speak. “It’s almost lunch, I should get going.” He is hoarse like hell. He can’t wait to walk into the office on Monday and have everyone know he has been utterly obliterated. He finds the idea hilarious.

Aaron shakes his head though. “Asked my sister and she’s alright with you staying over a while longer.” Nico opens his mouth but he’s wordless this once. Actually, he doesn’t want to go just yet so it’s a good thing he doesn’t need to. “So feel free to go back to sleep if you want to.”

He does. Nico crashes back into the pillows in two minutes. And, for a short while, he could have sworn on his sleep that he felt even warmer than when he first passed out on those linens today.

**Author's Note:**

> They are messes and I love them. Also, that ending turned out softer than I planned but that's alright too.  
See you soon.


End file.
